The Cycle
by pippalovespirates
Summary: Amelia Jean Jones was always a normal kid. Happy and out going. But something has changed. She's no longer that girl. Amelia begins to struggle with an eating disorder unknown to the people around her. She can feel herself slipping. Will a certain someone be able to save her? Or will it be too late? (Fem!UsUk, ED's, language, self harm, drugs, possible lemons.))
1. Chapter 1

_Craving_

_Bing Eating_

_Purging_

_Shame and Disgust _

_Diet_

_Tension_

_Craving_

_._

_._

_._

I wrote over and over in sloppy hand writing on the page of a small blue journal accompanied by drawings of the perfect figure. Which to me was malnourished and boyish.

A knock came at the door.

"Amelia?" A soft but masculine voice asked through the wood.

I scrambled to hide my note book under my pillow as I replaced it with some stupid teen magazine and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready.." My brother Matthew opened the door slightly and smiled at me, adjusting his glasses.

"Alright." I nonchalantly tossed the unimportant magazine on the floor as I got up from the star covered bed spread.

Matthew and I made our way down stairs to dining room just to see our mother and father sitting at the table.

"Hello Amelia, Matthew." Our abnormally gorgeous mother spoke.

Our father set down his News paper "Yes. Hello children."

We had the all American family. A father who worked at an office, a mother who was gorgeous. They were high school sweet hearts and had been married for 20 some years. Regardless of the fact that she was totally having an affair with our school's foot ball coach.

It was sickening almost. How normal we were. We weren't extraordinary in the slightest bit. It's not that I wanted to be amazing, or in the spot light. But my family is so average. It's not funny, or broken, or anything that would make an amazing reality show.

Well. I guess we aren't that average. Matthew and I were adopted. Our mother wasn't able to have children. Regardless, we were adopted together. Matthew actually _is _my twin.

"Amelia honey?" My mom spoke clearly, moving her red lips up and down.

"H-Huh?" I snapped back into reality. "Sorry.. What now?"

"Why don't you take some more mashed potatoes?" My father asked.

"Oh, uh.. No thanks Pops.. I'm not too hungry." I nibbled on my butterless bread.

"So how was school?" He asked, not really caring.

"Wonderful." I flashed a fake smile. He gave me a nod.

"Say Matthew, why haven't you tried out for any sports teams yet?" He frowned at the timid boy.

"Oh.. Well I didn't really want to, Papa... I'm sorry.." He fiddled with the sleeves of his red hoodie.

"And the kids have stopped picking on you, Matthew?" My mother asked.

Kids last year had bullied Matthew all of our sophomore year for some reason. He wasn't in any nerdy clubs, his grades were average, and I'm pretty sure that seventy five percent of the student body hadn't noticed him at all.

I asked Matthew if it was because they were jealous, or because he was nerdy.

He just told me they did it because they could.

"And you Amelia? Do the kids treat you well?" Mother asked again.

"Oh yes, I'm very popular." I nodded reassuringly.

Mother and Father didn't know that the kids had been bullying me. Matthew did, but when he confronted me I told him not to talk about it.

"Oh, ah well. I have to go finish some paper work. I'll be in my study, no one bother me." He sighed.

I saw a hurt look flash across my mother's flawless face, but it was soon masked by an uneasy and forced laughter. "Anyone want desert?"

"No. No thank you." My brother said politely before excusing myself.

I could never say no to her pumpkin pie. "Yes please." I said reluctantly.

_How could I say yes? I don't want to be fat, do I? _

Mother placed a plate of her pie in front of me and left. I began to eat.

With every bite I ate I felt a little bit of me dying inside.

I could feel myself getting fatter.

I could only eat half without feeling an ill feeling in my stomach. I quickly shoveled the remaining pie into the garbage can and made a mad dash towards the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and began to up chuck what looked like the very end of dinner and my just eaten pie as I held my hair out of the way.

_Disgusting._

* * *

**Author's note: okay guys. Please review and give me ideas and tell me what you think. Some of the events that occur in this are based off of things that happened to myself and some friends. So please be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

There are two words that every teen across the nation will agree upon. _School sucks. _We won't even use half the bullshit they teach us now later on in life. They pound into our heads that memorization equals intelligence and a uniform style of learning is fitted to everyone. The more I go to the hell hole that is school, the more I start to believe that teachers were born adults.

There is _one _good thing about school though. My friends.

They're what keeps me afloat. What keeps me alive.

As I stumbled through the dingy hall ways of the prison-like school I was greeted by a familiar sound.

"Francis!..." The feminine voice was almost in tears. "Please!.. This is your last chance.. Cheat on me again and I leave you.."

"Oh mon amour... It's all my fault... Forgive me?." The blonde with a heavy French accent pleaded.

_Yes. Every time_.

That was Victoria's problem. She forgave her boyfriend every time he cheated on her. He would always flash her a hurt smile and she'd start thinking she was the bad guy. Well, maybe she felt obligated to. She was pregnant after all. When we all found out we tried to convince her to abort it, but her and Francis being the "staunch" Catholics they are, both refused.

But if my count was correct, this is probably the fourth time she's _caught _him in the arms of another woman.

"O-Oh bonjour Amelia." The half Seychellois, half English/French girl smiled as I came into view.

I frowned, motioning to her puffy eyes. "Hey.. What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." She lied.

"I have to get to class ladies, I will see you later Victoria." The Frenchman kissed her cheek and patted her round stomach before dashing off.

"Why do you let him do that to you?." I asked, resting one of my pale hands on my hip.

"I don't know what you mean.." The pig tail clad girl averted her gaze.

"You know what I mean. Letting him cheat on you then forgiving him.. Seriously Victoria, this isn't cool. Sure, you're pregnant... But you deserve better than that.."

"You don't get it.. I'm a walking reality show. 16 and pregnant central if you haven't noticed.. No ones ever gonna want a 20 year old who has to drag around her four year old son.. I can't go to college either, I'm broke and now I have a baby to make it worse.." She took a breath. "I need someone to help me. And if that may be the biggest man whore in existence, then that's fine by me.."

At this point, she was nearly in tears.

"I know you love him.. But trust me, it's not worth it.." I jammed my hands in my pockets. "I've gotta go to class now.. Okay?." I sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

I begin walking to my home room, leaving the upset girl in the hall, feeling guilty as ever.

I entered the class room, I had a few minutes before the teacher from hell came in.

I took my seat and sighed as the boy next to me poked my arm.

"Hallo Amelia, nice breast implants." He continuously jammed his finger into the fat on my arm.

I mocked his Prussian accent. "Hallo Gilbert, nice hair dye." I jammed my fingers against his forehead.

"Hmph.. It's my real color.." He stopped his fingers from poking me and quickly slicked back his hair.

His crush, the most beautiful girl in the entire High school sat in front of him. Elizaveta Héderváry. And for once, he quit being the most annoying dude in existence.

The beauty turned around and smiled. But it wasn't towards him. It was towards _me_.

"Hey Amelia." She flashed her perfect smile. "I didn't see you last night at the party."

"Sorry.. I was feeling sick.. But I'm better now."

I didn't want to go to the party. I'm not good around people anymore. I feel like they're all watching me. Judging me.

"Oh that's good." She turned back around as our evil teacher Mr. Yolk walked in.

"Hello class." He said in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board. "Please pass up your eight page essays on Respect. Maybe next time you won't act up in my class." He furrowed his single brow as the prisoners passed up their papers.

"Anyways, we'll be having a new student today. A student who just moved here from Britain." He began.

_Britain?. That must mean.. He's British!... _

A blonde with thick eyebrows who was of average height and weight stepped gracefully into the class room. "Hello class. I'm Arthur Kirkland, And I'm happy to say I'll be joining all of you, along with my older brother's Finnegan and Sean who will be in their Senior year."

And at that moment, I felt my heart melt along with just about every other girl in the class room.

"I hope you'll accept me into your class with open arms." He gave a small nod.

He took the seat on the right to the one in front of me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Gilbert, who apparently just resumed his position as most annoying dude in existence began to poke Arthur in the back. "Hey! Hey you." He whispered rather loudly.

Arthur turned around. "May I help you?." He raised a thick eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks dude." He grinned an obnoxious grin.

Arthur Kirkland who just moved here from Britain rolled his eyes and looked back at him. But then he averted his gaze and looked. Right. At. Me.

He gave a soft smile as if to say _Hello. Be my girlfriend. _

But then he looked over to others and smiled at them too.

I guess that's fine.

Maybe he doesn't like cows.


End file.
